


How to annoy the characters of Yugioh

by Catgirl1



Category: Yugioh: All types
Genre: Gen, How to annoy characters fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: I don't own Yugioh





	How to annoy the characters of Yugioh

1\. Call him a pedophile for possessing Yugi  
2\. Arrange for Yugi to randomly switch with him  
3\. Hide the God Cards on him  
4\. (more of season 4) Tell him Dartz is torturing Yugi as you speak.  
5\. Hurt Yugi (actually, don't, he'll murder you)  
6\. Dye his hair.  
7\. Touch his hair randomly  
8\. Bring him to the museum, show him a sarcophagus, and tell him it was his.  
9\. Dress him up as a mummy.  
10\. (Up till he knows his name) Tell him you know his name and everything about him. When he tries to get you to tell him, refuse with a really stupid excuse.  
11\. Tell him he'll figure it out if he does (insert whatever you feel).  
12\. Hurt any of his friends.  
13\. Put a tracker on the puzzle  
14\. Give the device to Kaiba or Bakura- doesn't matter  
15\. Sing King Tut  
16\. Follow him around  
17\. When he's anywhere, scream "YUGI MUTO IS HERE! HE WANTS TO DUEL YOU!"  
18\. Hide his deck.  
19\. Break his duel disk  
20\. Ask him what the rules are. After he explains them to you, tell him you weren't listening and to explain it to you again. Keep this going for however long you feel or until he tries to attack you.  
21\. Accuse him of destroying Kaiba's mind. Do it around Mokuba or Kaiba.  
22\. Ask him if he's gay  
23\. Call the Shadow Realm the Purple Realm  
24\. At a museum, point to a skeleton and tell him it's one of his friends from Egypt.  
25\. Follow him around  
26\. Tell him the heart of the cards is stupid.  
27\. Make fun of the Egyptian religion in front of him  
28\. Mock the God Cards  
29\. Laugh at him for no reason.  
30\. Tell him he's a Pokemon trainer.  
31\. Sing the theme to him, until it's stuck in his head.  
32\. In the Orichalcos arc, insult him whenever he cries for Yugi to come back.  
33\. Poke him and say you forgot, do it over and over until he loses it.  
34 Give Joey and Tristan caffeine and leave Atem with them.  
35\. Tell him lies about his life in Egypt.  
36\. Tell him his name is Zorc.  
37\. Force him to watch shows- really stupid and cheesy shows.  
38\. Tell him he killed his family.  
39\. Tell him he's evil  
40\. Tell him to worship every animal he sees because that's what he did in Egypt  
41\. Call him short.  
42\. Tell him to get a hobby.  
43\. Also tell him he doesn't have friends and everyone actually hates him.  
44\. Just.... do something stupid involving him.  
45\. Whenever he talks about something important, make fun of him.

46\. TP his castle or his tomb, whichever works.

Bonus: Show him the abridged series!


End file.
